Back to Total Drama
by StylishFashionista
Summary: Heather and Duncan feel like they need to apologize to Courtney and Alejandro for everything that happened in TDWT. So, they decide to do it before the reunion show. Song-fic to Back to December by Taylor Swift!


**Hey everyone! It's fashionandstylegurl, and this is my first time writing for the Total Drama fanfiction place! Yep, it's pretty exciting. So, this is a songfic. If you guys want me to continue, tell me. OK, here it goes...**

**Disclaimer: I, fashionandstylegurl, don't own anything. If I did, I would've had Courtney get Duncan back and Gwuncan would be no more!**

* * *

Courtney's POV

* * *

Stupid contract with that stupid reunion show. I don't need to see anyone from TDWT. I need to get out of this! But, sadly, my lawyers couldn't get me out of this, so now I'm stuck in this Hollywood place while everyone knows about everything I've been through in TDWT. Let me tell you what I think about some of the people that I had to be with for approximately 6 months.

Heather.

She actually wasn't half bad. We actually kept in touch after the show. She wants Alejandro and I want Duncan. What a shock.

Chris.

Oh, Chris. You will always be a snotbag, an annoyance to my life, and a total drama LOSER!

Duncan

Duncan

Duncan

That kept repeating in my head. Luckily, Alejandro came into the Green Room.

"Hey." he says. After a year, he wasn't that burned. He also got extensions, so now you could only see a few major dry spots and scars.

"Hey." I wave back to him. "I can see that you're getting better."

"Yep." he nods. "I'm not in the hospital anymore. I just need to put on this moisturizer every 8 hours and I'll be fine."

"That's good to hear." I say. I then try to leave the Green Room, because I want some water, but it was locked.

"Why is this stupid thing locked?" I ask in frustration. Alejandro looks at me and laughs. Maybe his evil side never changed. He so deserves Heather.

"I don't know." he responds. I could still hear his faint chuckles, though. Then, I turned around. There was a stage in the Green Room.

"OK, when did this happen?" I say, pointing at the stage that just invaded the Green Room. Alejandro shrugs. Am I the only sane person here? I started to hear the faint noise of a song. Back to December.

"I'm so glad you made time to see me. How's life, tell me how's your family. I haven't seen them in a while." a boy voice sang. A light was shown on the boy. It was Duncan. I smiled, but then I held it back. What was he doing here? Oh, he's going to be hearing from my lawyers.

"You've been good, busier than ever. We small talk, work and the weather. Your guard is up, and I know why." a girl voice sang. I recognized it as Heather's. Oh, now this makes sense. Good luck, Heather.

"Because the last time you saw me is still burnt in the back of your mind. " Heather sang. It is true. I know Alejandro has that moment stuck in her head, when he kissed her, but she kicked him in the crotch. After that, he got burned and now he's in kind of bad condition.

"You gave me roses, and I left them there to die." Duncan sang. I did give him roses once, and he refused them. I knew it was just because he's not a romantic. Up until now, at least.

"So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to Total Drama all the time." they sung together. "It turns out freedom has been nothing but missing you wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to Total Drama, turn around and make it alright. I go back to Total Drama all the time."

"These days, I haven't been sleeping. Staying up, playing back myself leaving. When your birthday passed and I didn't call." Heather sung. His birthday was 3 months ago. I remember her telling me that. She was trying to call him, but the power went out on his birthday. I know she felt guilty for that ever since.

"Then I think about summer, all the beautiful time. I watched you laughing from the passenger side and realized I loved you in the fall." Duncan sang. Actually, he just remembers all of the passionate makeout sessions we've had. Personally, I know I enjoyed it as much as he did.

"And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind." Duncan sang. By the cold days, he means Total Drama. I hate Total Drama. Why did I audition again?

"You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye." Heather sang. The volcano incident was what she was referencing.

"So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to Total Drama all the time." they both sang. "It turns out freedom has been nothing but missing you wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to Total Drama, turn around and make it alright. I go back to Total Drama all the time."

"I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile. So good to me, so right." Duncan sang. I was so close to smiling and blushing, but I tried my best to hold it in.

"And how you held me in your arms that sparkling night, the first time you ever saw me cry." Heather sang. A deleted scene was when Heather was crying because her grandma died, who was the only person that cared about her. Alejandro was holding Heather in her arms. I still don't get why they deleted that scene. It would've made the episode.

"Maybe this is wishful thinking." Duncan sang.

"Probably mindless dreaming." Heather sang.

"But, if we loved again, I swear I love you right." they both sang.

"I'd go back in time to change it, but I can't." Heather sang.

"But, if the chain is on your door, I understand." Duncan sang. I'm not sure that he'll understand. He'll probably be begging on his knees.

"So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night. And I go back to Total Drama all the time." they both sang. "It turns out freedom has been nothing but missing you wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to Total Drama, turn around and make it alright. I'd go back to Total Drama, turn around and change my own mind. I go back to December all the time." They were seriously up to our faces right now.

"So, Princess, will you forgive me?" Duncan asks me smugly. I smile and kiss him on the cheek. He looked happy.

"But, if you break my heart again, I will get my lawyers." I threaten. Duncan just nods and we go back to one of those makeout scenes. Alejandro and Heather were arguing, but at the end, they were making out, just like us. We all were like that until a man went into the Green Room.

"You guys, show time!" he said. We all stopped and smiled. Yep, we were embarrassed, even if we were on TV before. Then, the door closed and all of us started making out again. Complicated, right. Try Total Drama and then tell me how complicated this is.

* * *

**I know, this isn't the best ending in the world, but it is an ending. Please review! And should I continue this?**


End file.
